


Commission: Nazarick's Tickling Dungeon

by Ticklesforyou



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Dark Magic, Dungeon, F/F, Fantasy, Lolicon, Magic, Monsters, Non-Consensual Tickling, Sex Magic, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklesforyou/pseuds/Ticklesforyou
Summary: A poor, young, innocent girl is taken prisoner by the denizens of Nazarick. Her fate, to be decided at the whim of an apathetic tyrant.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Commissions by Ticklesforyou





	Commission: Nazarick's Tickling Dungeon

The fall of Carne Village came unexpectedly swiftly. No one thought that a land so loyal the Sorceror King Ainz Ooal Gown could come to ruination. But in truth, all it took was one unfortunate accident. Nfirea, the boy that Lord Ainz wanted to keep happy and loyal so as to make use of his incredible potion-making abilities, had tripped and fallen neck first onto sharp rock. That was all it took. In that instant, when the boy died not by treachery or conquest but by an act of the gods, the village's fate was sealed.

“We originally planned on keeping villagers happy and loyal to us, but that was only a means of ensuring that Nfirea did good work for our Lord. Now that he is gone, I believe the village poses more of a potential threat than an aid. The girl, Enri, possesses a goblin army of notable size and strength, and while they are certainly no danger to us at present, the rate at which her sphere of influence is growing has me somewhat concerned. If our enemies decided to stir up unrest within our territory by turning Carne Village against us, it could serve as an effective diversion while they attack us from another direction.”

These were the words of the Sorceror King’s strategist, Demiurge. And while Ainz was not keen on the idea of attacking those who had done him no wrong to date, he could not refute the points he was making. _When I gave Enri that item, I never imagined it could give her control over such a large goblin force._ “I hear what you are saying, Demiurge. However, could we not simply incorporate Carne Village into the armies of Nazarick?”

The demon shook his head. “That might be effective in the short term, but based on the Pleiades’ reports, I think that would be unwise. Enri doesn’t appear to be the sort of human who would remain loyal to you indefinitely considering your goal of world domination. Of course, I’m sure you’ve already taken that into account, my Lord.”

“A-a-as expected of you Demiurge! Indeed you have passed this test.” _I hadn’t thought about it that way, but he’s right. The people of Carne Village don’t even know that I’m not human._ In the past, Ainz would’ve been horrified by the idea of eliminating innocent people from the world. But now, all he felt was a mild hesitation and the phantom sense that he _should_ care about humans more. But he didn’t, and because he didn’t, he agreed with Demiurge’s assessment. “Very well then. But I urge you to avoid killing the inhabitants as much as possible. Send them to the dungeons for experimentation instead so that we might still make use of them.”

“As you wish, my Lord.”

And that was that. Within the next 10 minutes, Carne Village no longer existed…  
____________________________________________________________________________

Ainz Ooal Gown walked through the dungeon past the rows of gagged villagers and goblins, not bothering to hide his face behind a mask this time. When he came to the cell that housed Enri and saw her shrieking in horror, his thoughts turned inward. _I came here thinking that maybe if I saw these people in this state, it might spark some sense of humanity within me. But even seeing all this, I feel nothing but apathy toward them._

The overlord proceeded to walk right past Enri and would probably have simply left the dungeon behind without any further thought had something else not caught his eyesockets. “Hm?” There was a girl--a child--chained up in the cell next to Enri’s: her younger sister Nemu. Ainz looked upon her and felt a twinge of something, but it wasn’t the pity he’d expected. _Ah, that’s right. I’d started to forget since my libido has been so hampered in this body, but I used to have a particular fetish, didn’t I?_ Putting a skeletal hand to his chin, the Sorceror King sank into thought, then nodded to himself, having apparently reached a decision. _It would’ve been unthinkable in my old world, but here… I can’t bring myself to care about human rights anyway, so why not?_  
____________________________________________________________________________

Nemu regained consciousness in a different room than before. Originally, she’d been chained up with enough slack to move around her cell, though her mouth had been gagged so she couldn’t speak. Now it was the other way around; her mouth felt free to move again, but her body was latched down to an X-frame. Additionally, she’d been stripped of her clothing, leaving her fully exposed and vulnerable.

At another time, these would be the things she noticed first, and she would’ve started screaming for her sister. But the moment she opened her eyes, she saw something to be far more terrified of. In front of her was a creature both beautiful and ugly: a winged harpy with the face of a woman, the tongue and fangs of a serpent, and the glowing red eyes of a demon. The monster in front of her, staring at her, frightened Nemu to the point that she couldn’t speak right away. Her mind started to distance itself from reality, something easy to do for a child who’d just woken up. Perhaps this was just a dream--surely it must be. She started to grow faint and lose consciousness again.

But a fluttery sensation along Nemu’s midriff prevented that. “EEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” The child shrieked, her eyes opening wide at the harpy sliding it’s wing across her stomach a single time.

The harpy smiled at her reaction cruelly and chuckled. “Wakey, wakey! You can’t go to sleep yet; the fun’s just about to start! Be grateful, pitiful human spawn, our merciful Lord Ainz has decided to make your time here as gentle as possible by handing you over to me. I couldn’t be more grateful; I haven’t had a good toy to play with since a dispute between the Supreme Beings in Yggdrasil shortly after I was created. It’s been so incredibly boring.”

Nemu started to cry. No matter how much she wanted to pretend this wasn’t happening, she couldn’t escape from it. “Sister… please…” She called out to Enri between sobs, but the truth of the matter was, her sister could do nothing to protect her.

“Hmph, it’s not polite to judge someone by appearance like that,” the harpy huffed, seeming quite put out by the girl’s tears. “And it’s far too early for you to be crying. Here, let me fix that…”

The harpy’s wing swept over Nemu’s stomach once more. The feathers did more than simply slide across her skin; they waved around in all directions as if each one was being controlled individually. Some of them even felt as if they were pinching and squeezing her tummy somehow. And that was when the girl realized her worst nightmare had come true. This monster wasn’t going to eat her or beat her; it was going to tickle torture her.

For the child, in her youthful naivete, tickling was the worst torture known to humankind. Enri used to tickle Nemu all the time when she was naughty, but after her parents died, the two sisters started to treat each other more kindly. Ever since Nemu had started behaving responsibly, her sister had respected her fear of tickling and promised to never do it again. Nemu had _thought_ that as long as she was a good girl, she would never be tickled again.

So why was this happening?

As the wings slithered into the village girl’s armpits, over her chest, between her legs and down to her toes, all she could think, aside from “It tickles” and “Make it stop”, was “Why?” She’d been good hadn’t she? She was polite and did her chores and everything. So why?

After just a few moments that felt like eternity, the tickling stopped. Nemu was already panting and heaving, having just experienced a torture more thorough and more cruel than she’d ever experienced. “Please. Why? What did I do wrong?” she pleaded to the harpy, who was moving around several ominous contraptions.

“I dunno. I don’t care.” The harpy waved a wing flippantly. “All that matters to me is that Lord Ainz personally said I can tickle you as much as I want, and that’s what I plan to do.”

“Please no. I can’t take any more tickling. Please.” Nemu pleaded the pleas that every victim of tickle torture pleas, but the harpy just laughed in her face.

“You think that was bad? Oho, you’re going to be a fun one, silly girl.” Grinning malevolently, the torturer paused what it was doing and leaned in close to the child’s face. “That was just a little warm up, just to find your tickle spots. I haven’t even _started_ to have fun with you yet.”

Nemu was frightened into silence at that, whimpering and sobbing but otherwise quiet as the harpy pulled back and out of Nemu’s line of sight. She came back a few moments later rolling up a cart with numerous strange items on it, none of which looked like tools for tickling at a glance. “What are you doing…?” the loli asked as the harpy placed a barely sprouted potted plant beneath her, though she was afraid to hear the answer.

Reaching over for some yellow gemstones and red tape with her talons, the harpy responded. “Just setting things up. Proper tickle torture requires preparation. Do you want to know what these do?” The harpy smiled wickedly as she covered the gemstones with the tape and placed them on Nemu’s body, one in each armpit and one in her navel. “These Cosquijan Crystals--and also the Gargellion plant--respond to sounds of laughter. Once you start, they will strike, and there will be no escape.” The Harpy grabbed another item, a small blue glass ball full of holes, and reached out to Nemu’s pussy. “And this one… well, that’s a surprise. I can’t just spoil _all_ my surprises, can I?” And, with one talon, as gently as could possibly be expected, she pushed it deep inside Nemu’s virginal hole, causing the girl to let out a sharp gasp and whimper at the violating sensation.

The harpy wasn’t done yet. Not by a long shot. She tapped a magic circle on the wall behind Nemu and it sprung to life, immediately making her feel like something was off--like she could feel everything--the manacles, the wall behind her, the air in the room--so much more strongly. “I don’t think I need to explain that one. It makes you more… sensitive.” And then, she pulled up an item much like a tiara and wedged it tightly on Nemu’s head. “And this one is extra special, a gift from Lord Ainz Ooal Gown himself. It’s a World Class Item that freezes its wearer’s time, guaranteeing that their status never changes: the Crown of the Immortal Princess. You cannot age, you cannot get tired, you cannot fall asleep, you cannot grow less sensitive, you cannot run out of air, your body cannot be harmed, you cannot get hungry or thirsty, and you cannot die. It offers protection from just about everything… except bondage… and tickling. In other words… I really can tickle you forever now.”

The girl’s tears flowed freely again. “Please. Please no. Please.” She pleaded between sobs, wanting desperately to believe that the harpy would listen. 

But she wouldn’t. The smile on the harpy’s face as her wings came tantalizingly close and pulled back again and again proved beyond the shadow of any doubt that she had no sympathy for the girl’s plight whatsoever. She sought only to make it worse. The only reason the torture--a permanent torture--hadn’t started yet was because the harpy was reveling in the final moments of making Nemu wonder when it would begin. “Now? Now? When are they gonna getchu? When are my feathers gonna getchu? Once they start, it won’t ever stop. Now? Maybe now?” The harpy made Nemu jump and twitch and squirm with false start after false start. But before long she couldn’t resist the temptation to watch the child’s suffering any longer, and then, finally, her wings touched down on Nemu’s ribs and undeveloped breasts.

“EHEHEHEHEHEHE! NOOOHOHOHOHOHO!” The feathers wiggled and whirled this way and that, somehow pinching the ribs and nipples between them as they traveled. Nemu naturally started laughing immediately--no one could resist the feathers of this creature that was designed to be the most insidious tickler in all the world. 

But laughing only made things worse because the gemstones placed in the loli’s armpits and navel then sprang to life. Were they vibrating? Buzzing? Fluttering? The sensation would have been difficult to describe for an adult, much less a child. It wasn’t tickling in the same sense as any other known to exist, but it _did_ tickle. Every nerve ending in those areas was being stimulated, only a little at first but with increasing intensity as time went on.

And there was one more thing. As Nemu jerked and struggled under the tortures outside her body, something was happening inside it too. She couldn’t see, but she could feel something going on with that glass ball that had been shoved _inside_ her vagina. Something was coming out of its holes and stimulating her powerfully. Nemu had never wondered if her pussy was ticklish before, much less if it was ticklish on the inside. Now she was wishing she’d never found out, because whatever that something was, it _tickled torturously._

Once the gems and glass ball were tickling badly enough on their own to keep Nemu’s laughter going without the feathers, the harpy abruptly pulled back and magically erected a transparent wall of light between them. “Well, that’s about all I can do directly. Need to get to a safe distance before I get caught up in the next bit, after all. It will be hard being unable to get too close to you, but hopefully my little friend there will help keep you from getting lonely.”

Nemu didn’t have the presence of mind to ask what the harpy meant, too busy begging and pleading for her to take off the gemstones and pull out that horrible glass ball. But to her horror, she found out what her tormentor was talking about anyway when she felt something long and fuzzy start sliding between her toes. “NO! NO! NOHOHOHO! DOHOHOHOHON’T!” The plant between Nemu’s legs had also started to grow, slowly, seeking the nearest patch of ticklish skin with its vines and working its way up.

Her feet were the first victims to the plant. It tied her toes back with small tendrils and started stroking over her soles and under her little digits. The sensation was like being tickled with some sort of fuzzy sandpaper--something to generate just the right amount of friction to make the fibers on the vines tickle horrendously. If not for the harpy’s wings, Nemu would have never felt anything more ticklish before.

Her laughter spiked as a result, causing the unnamable stimulation in her pits and bellybutton to amplify along with the invasive feelings in her pussy. If not for human limitation, this would have caused an endless spiral of laughing louder and being tickled worse, so perhaps it was some small mercy that Nemu’s lung capacity had limitations. However, despite how hard she laughed and thrashed, she didn’t get tired, didn’t get desensitized, didn’t run out of air, and her lungs didn’t even start to get sore. It was exactly as the harpy said; this cursed crown of immortality was ideal for making someone’s ticklish torment last forever. Tickling was almost the _only_ thing she could feel. It dominated Nemu’s mind and made her utterly miserable.

The only _other_ thing she felt was this feeling of _heat_ building up in her pussy. Nemu was a little girl and very much to young to have proper sex, but she had explored herself down there before like many children do. She knew this feeling but had never felt it coming from inside her before. She would be fascinated by it if not for the violation and the overwhelming tickle torture.

And the worst was _still_ yet to come. After all, the vines were not done growing. They wrapped around her legs, slowly traveling upward, sending jolts of ticklishness through her shins, behind her knees, over her thighs… and then reached the lower forbidden area themselves. “EEYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!” Poor Nemu was unable to do anything as the vines, which seemed to know precisely what they were doing released more small tendrils to explore her most private regions, both front and back. Along the rear, a larger vine went straight up the middle of her butt crack, using the smaller protruding parts to explore every nook and cranny of it while in the front, two large vines wrapped over her hips and sent the smaller ones out to explore the folds of her pussy, from bottom to top, hole to clit.

Nemu’s body was wracked with a dry orgasm as a result of this overstimulation, and that amplified her problems all the more by multiplying her ticklishness. And by now, the vines were in attack range of the her vulnerable upperbody. They dug into her her belly and ribs, stimulated her breasts and nipples, poked around any part of her armpits not already covered by the Coquijan Crystals. Nemu was officially fully at the mercy of the Gargellion plant, and the unintelligent creature in question had no mercy to speak of. 

Nor did the harpy, watching contentedly from outside the barrier. “Ahhh, how I wish I could be in there with you. I really need to develop a version of the Gargellion that doesn’t attack indiscriminately. Don’t worry, we’ll have more fun together when it reaches the end of its lifespan in a few weeks.”

The words “a few weeks” barely reached Nemu’s ears and it took her several hours to process their meaning. When she did, she finally understood. This was her life now. She was in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned from me via my DeviantArt/Discord account. If you like what you see and want more--or if you don't like what you see and want something different--feel free to contact me and place a commission. Pricing is $5 for every 300 words. Full details on my DA account under the same username.


End file.
